Spotlight
by FireEyedStranger
Summary: I'm sure that by now, everyone has read a fanfic about Twilight getting turned into a movie. Well, how many have you read about it getting turned into a high school play? More of a story than a fanfic, but Twilight is still in it.
1. Beginnings

**AN: Don't know if it's good or not. Hope it is. I do love reviews, so feel free to give them. I love reading fanfics, so if you review for me, I'll probably return the favor. **

**Disclaimer: Unless I get Edward in a box for my birthday, then I don't own the characters of Twilight. Pity.**

**Chapter 1: ****Beginnings**

I was never much of a writer. I always preferred reading to having to create my own works. My friends loved writing, and I loved supporting them and being their fans. I did sometimes write short stories, or poetry or something for myself. Never did I ever consider writing something for public viewing.

I wasn't surprised when my best friend Rachel signed up to write the school play, and then Dina after her. Let them write, I thought. I would just sit back and encourage them like I always do. Wanting to get to lunch quickly and get off the topic of writing, I tried to hurry them away. Of course, it was all they could talk about at lunch.

"Well I'm thinking a love story, maybe, or something... well I have no clue what I'm doing." Rachie thought out loud while taking her thin, blonde hair down and putting it back up, something she does when she's nervous, or deep in thought. "A fantasy would be nice, a good fantasy love story."

"What, you didn't get enough of Jake's Girl?" (AN: Jake's Girl is an amazing fanfic, written by the real Dina. READ IT.) Dina laughed. "But you're right, a good love story is perfect. A fantasy might be a bit weird for a public high school to perform, but we might be able to pull it off." She glanced down at the cheese and broccoli soup before taking a bite and staring at the ceiling, her brown eyes sparkling.

"We can always come up with something later. Because we WILL be working on this together, right?" Rach demanded.

"Yeahyeahyeah," Dina said quickly. "It will be a group project, the three of us, right Grey?"

"WHAT?" I laughed nervously. "I'm not a writer, I'd just muddle your story up. Really, you can write the play without me." PLEASE let them change the subject. Both of them were always after me to write more, saying that I could write, I was just too shy. I disagreed. Not about the shy bit, but I'm no writer.

"Oh, come ON Grey. It'll be fun, and we'll write most of it. Just try to give us some ideas?"Rach clasped her hands on the table as she pleaded with me, her green nail polish sparkling.

"I don't know," I said, starting to give in. She looked so pitiful, and she knew it.

"Grey," Dina said. I looked over at her and she continued, "If we write this play, Hayden will probably try out for it." Knowing her trick worked, she smiled as she watched my eyes widen. "And the writers would have to talk to the actors."

She and Rach exchanged triumphant looks-- they both knew they had me then. The tempt of Hayden could make me do almost anything. He was an actor with long, dark hair and grey eyes who wrote poetry. In other words, my dream guy. The few times I wrote, they were about him. Short stories, about how he falls in love and marries a girl named Grey, except on the wedding invitations, we'd use our full names: Greyce Carwen and Hayden Maddock. I wrote poems about drowning into deep grey eyes and getting lost in them. I hated to admit it, but I was aimlessly head over heels for the guy. And he didn't even know who I was.

I bit my lip and looked at them. "Do you really think it would work?"

They both started to answer me, but then the bell rang for our next class, trig. I groaned and jumped up, dragging my bag over my shoulder. The last thing my trig teacher, Mrs. Johnson, could stand was people late for her class. We ran as quickly as we could, but we were still the last three in. There were two seats next to each other, and one next to Hayden. Of course, Dina and Rach jumped into the congruent seats, grinning broadly. I slid into the chair, hiding behind the curtain of my hair. I looked at the board: I had already learned the lesson. Good for me, I had a class free to read Twilight for the fourth time. I reached to get my bag and dug through it, trying to find the book, when I felt a sharp prick on my finger.

"Shit," I muttered. I looked down at my paper cut, hoping it wouldn't start to bleed. I've always been terrified of blood and needles-- if I saw either one, I'd pass out. I sucked on my finger to stop the blood while reaching with my other hand to grab my favorite book. When I had gotten it out and had opened the book to my spot, I laughed softly. I was where Bella had gotten sick and was waiting outside the class with Mike when Edward showed up. Talk about irony. I was SO like Bella. I was short, ordinary, and terrified of blood. Except I wasn't in love with a vampire. Just a normal boy. But he was so much more than normal.

I sighed and looked over at him. He was staring back at me, probably trying to figure out why I was laughing. I blushed and went back to my book. Sort of. I ended up sort of dozing off, dreaming that I was Bella and Hayden was my Edward. It really wasn't that far of a stretch. He was pale, taller than me, muscular. All he really needed was color-contacts and good bronze dye job. And, of course to be bitten by a vampire. But I could overlook that part.

I really needed to work up the nerve to talk to him. If our play got chosen, I would have an excuse. It really seemed like the best choice-- I couldn't talk to him by myself. I looked over to see if Rach and Dina were brainstorming yet.

They were. But suddenly, they both looked up at me and smiled. I had to admit, I was a little scared of what they were thinking. Rach folded up the paper they were writing on, wrote a few words on the front, and tapped the shoulder of the boy in front of her. She pointed at me and batted her eyelashes. Dina and I exchanged glances and rolled our eyes. But apparently it worked, seeing as I was handed the note. I read the top and turned to glare at them, but they were busy looking at the board innocently. On the cover of the note, in small letters was written "Having fun over there? XOXO" I opened the note to find a few, really good, detailed ideas for a play. I crossed one out with my pen. It was a love story where the two main characters were named Grey and Hayden. "VERY FUNNY," I wrote. On the bottom of the page I scribbled, "Three way calling later? How's nine? --Grey." I gave the note back to the boy behind me, watched Dina and Rach laugh at my objection, and waited for them to nod at me that the time was good. They did, and I went back to contently reading Twilight, waiting for trig to end.

**AN: So. There's the first chapter. And I already have the second one written. I'd just like the first one to be read, please, before I post the second one. And reviews are nice. Very nice, reviews.**


	2. Plots

**Disclaimer: I didn't get Edward for my birthday. So I don't own him, and he still resides in the mind of the brilliant Stephanie Meyer, along with Bella, Alice, and the whole plot.**

**AN: So. Sorry it took so long, I had it all written out, and my mother deleted it, and I tried to rewrite it, and it didn't work, and I was at camp (woot hippie DASAC) and I was at my beach house and I got home last night to find that FF isn't working, which was just Fantabulous. And then I couldn't upload it, but now, here it is. I do promise Twilight will be a bigger part of the story, it just isn't yet. So, sorry it didn't come up sooner. And Dina, you can stop ignoring me now. Now read.**

**Chapter 2: ****Plots**

I had finished all of my homework by the time I got home, so I continued reading Twilight. I was almost done, so I'd have to find another way to entertain myself until nine. As I was going to my room upstairs, I decided I'd deal with that later, and settled myself down on my bed, trying not to disturb my sleeping cat.

As careful as I could be, I set down my laptop with Twilight next to it, and my cell phone on the other side. "All I really need to survive," I thought out loud, and my cat only glared at me in reply. I read for about an hour, then I got to the last page.

_I touched his face. "Look" I said. "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"_

"_Yes, it is enough," he answered smiling. "Enough for forever."_

I sighed loudly. I'd never had anyone say anything close to that. Only in my mind did boys ever say anything romantic, and that was mostly Hayden. I sighed again, and reread the page, this time as if I were Bella and he were Edward. When Edward/Hayden touched Bella's/my lips, I got shivers. I would pay someone to get him to do that. Even better if he meant it. Just the thought of him looking at me like that and really meaning it... I needed to figure out a way to talk to him first though.

We didn't like the same bands, we only had two classes together, we didn't have the same friends. The only thing we had in common was our love of acting...

I stared at the clock, willing it to move faster. It didn't. It still read 4:38. Neither of them would be home now. I could write some of my own ideas, though. A love story, obviously. There could be a girl, maybe moving to a new town? She would instantly become popular, and meet a great guy. And maybe he would be a vampire...

All I could think of for ideas were Twilight related. Maybe I could have something there though... But Rach and Dina wouldn't like it. Both were violently against books being made into movies, and wouldn't plays have the same issue? Besides, they were more creative than I was. They would want to write their own story. Not that that wasn't fine with me, but to have him look at me like that, even if it was just acting...

I grabbed my laptop and started typing like mad, determined to write a script for Twilight before Rach and Dina called. A few hours later, it occurred to me that what I was doing may have been illegal. I went online, found Stephanie Meyer's e-mail address, and sent her an e-mail asking to use the plot of Twilight for a school play. In case this didn't sound urgent enough, I put in why I was doing it, and explained about Hayden. It's not like famous authors check their e-mails anyway, right? So no harm in spilling my soul to a famous person who probably won't care, right? Suddenly, I felt really, really stupid. But, I'd sent it already, so I just went back to work.

The next thing I knew, I had finished the script. I didn't change much, just a few words here and there, and I shortened it a bit. Amazing, I still had a half hour before they called. I had enough time to jot down some ideas for their script.

A love story, of course. Non Twilight. No vampires. Realistic would be good. A boy and a girl. I started thinking, and without noticing, sketching. Lost in thought, I almost missed the phone ringing.

I ran to grab it. "Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"Okay, " Rach started. "I want a love story."

"Well duh," Dina put in. "We've decided that. But what else..."

"Fantasy."

"How fantasy-ish, though? Like happy little fairies, or some fantasy element?"

"Um, I kind of think that, um, it would be fun to, um..." I trailed off. I wanted to contribute something, but again, all that came to mind was Twilight. What can I say, I'm a one-track-mind kinda girl.

An awkward silence filled the phone lines as I tried to think of some way to finish the sentence. I thought desperately, hoping for some inspiration, but Hayden's image was the only thing I found. I smiled, then frowned, remembering that I was still on the phone. I tried to listen-- they had started discussing the play again.

"...But a nice Romeo and Juliet thing would be really awesome, except with different names. And some kind of magical thing in it. Like..." Rach started mumbling, no doubt making endless lists of ideas.

Dina, on the other hand, was silent, no doubt thinking of her own story. Uncomfortable with only the soft sound of Rach's mumbling, I quickly told them I had to finish homework and that I'd see them tomorrow. Dina "Mm-hmmm"ed and Rach said nothing, but this was all to be expected. I hung up quickly, and raced to check my email. Stephanie hadn't responded, but this was also not a surprise. It seemed like my life had started to get very predictable. Next, I bet, Dina or Rach would call me saying they had got in a fight, something they did often. I laughed. That wouldn't happen, they were too deeply involved in this story together, and my life wasn't that predictable. But then the phone rang...

**AN: OHMYGODSOSUSPENSEFUL. You know, inspiration would help me update faster. And I do consider reviews as a form of inspiration. Please.**


	3. Conversations

**AN: I finally have a normal sized chapter. Sorry it took till the third to get it that way. I was writing last night to Beethoven, like I do, and then I realized it was 2 AM. Oops. And I haven't had computer access all day, but now, here it it.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? Nope.**

**Chapter 3: ****Conversations**

I froze, amazed. Hesitantly, I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Grey? Um, hi, you might not remember me, but we're, um, in trig together, my name is Hayden?"

OH MY GOD. This couldn't really be happening. This was just too amazing.

"Oh, hi." I tried to think of something clever or funny to say, but all that came out was a sort of mumble that trailed off into awkward silence.

He laughed. I MADE HIM LAUGH! "Well, I just called to, um, check up on, um, what our homework was…?" It was so cute the way he sounded, almost… nervous? How strange…

"Um…" The homework, I had just done it, where did it go? Oh, I was sitting on it. Oops. "It's page 56."

"Oh, right. Thanks." As another awkward entered the phone line, I tried desperately to say anything, _anything_ at all. "Um, so, did you, um, see this week's Grey's Anatomy?" Wait, what? Why would he watch that? That's such a girly show. I mean, Rach's dad watches it too, but still.

After a pause, he answered awkwardly, "No." I was about to blurt out an apology, or that I didn't mean it, or something, but he finished quicker. "I stopped watching it after Meredith died. I mean, I know she didn't die, she couldn't have, but…" Finally realizing what he was saying, he just stopped talking. WOW. A Grey's Anatomy fan? "My sister made me watch it," he said, embarrassed.

"Oh, it's not a bad thing. Have some pride," I teased, finally feeling comfortable with this conversation. "Almost all of my friends are addicted to that show."

"Yeah, but how many of your friends are guys?" he countered. I had to admit, he had a point. But still…

"Well my friend Rachel's dad watches it." She would kill me tomorrow, but it was all worth it for this conversation.

He surprised me, almost to the point of being scared. "Which one is Rachel?"

Wait, he knew who I was, but not her? How did that work? Every guy in our grade knew who she was, and half of them had asked her out. Well, I'd thought.

"Um, she's the blond one, pale, the one who always wears the green nail polish?" Honestly, did he really not recognize her? "You have trig with her too."

He seemed to struggle for a second, so I interrupted the silence with, "You still have no clue who she is, do you?"

"Nope."

"I'll point her out to you sometime," I offered, but immediately regretted it. He would feel obligated to be seen in public with me, seen talking to me. I wouldn't throw that on him, but...

"Sure," he said, a little quickly. "I'd like that."

I smiled, but quickly stopped. I bet he knew who Rach was, but wanted a real introduction. I bet he'd even call her, and talk to her like he is right now to me. I wanted to scream all these accusing thoughts at him, but was stopped from doing so when I heard the "call waiting" beep on my phone.

"I, uh, have a beep. Be right back?" I questioned through clenched teeth.

"Um, sure." He sounded a little scared, probably from the tome of my voice. Good for him. "Should I hang up and call you back in a bit, or will I just see you tomorrow?

I checked the called ID. It was Rach. Perfect. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I hung up quickly, not giving him a chance to say anything else, and pressed the "talk" button again. "Hello?"

"Dina's being obnoxious."

I was so not in the mood to fix their argument, but what could I do? Nothing but make it better, like I always do. "What did Dina do?" Fixing this might be easier if I knew what the problem was.

"She stopped talking."

Oh dear God. That's it? "Rach, how long did you wait for her to talk?"

"Like, thirty seconds."

"And did you say anything?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"No. I hung up," she said bluntly.

"Well, now she'll think you're pissed at her. Smooth, Rach."

"But I am..."

"For thinking of a plot like you told her to?"

This seemed to stump her for a bit, before I heard a muttered, "oh."

"You can just patch things up at school tomorrow." But wait, wasn't I doing something tomorrow? Well duh. Hayden. Oh yeah... "Rach, you'll never guess who just called me!"

"Then don't try to make me," she retorted.

Couldn't she just play along and let me get excited? I took a breath to express this when she interrupted that her parents wanted her off the phone. "I'm sure you can fill me in at school," she added before she hung up. Honestly, didn't anyone say goodbye anymore?

I sighed and tossed the phone on the end of my bed before settling down on my pillows. Turning my laptop down so it was barely hearable, I put on my sketching music: Beethoven's piano sonatas. Don't ask me why, but I always draw better with Beethoven by my side. Frowning, I searched through the half finished drawings scattered on my floor. I didn't feel particularly inspired, but lately I've been forcing myself to draw every night. Digging through my piles of pictures, I found one I'd started of Jacob Black, my favorite subject. I only had his face so far, but he was staring out as if the viewer was Bella, with such fierce adoration in his eyes. I had to say, I was quite proud of it, I actually felt like Bella. As that familiar feeling washed over me, I put down my sketch and grabbed my laptop, turning my music off. I figured Beethoven would forgive me for putting him on pause while I was (hopefully) reading an email from a famous author.

As my inbox loaded, I shut my eyes as tightly as I could, held my breath, and wished deeply for Stephanie Meyer to have emailed me.

I opened my eyes and exhaled slowly. My internet had just died, and with our lovely service, wouldn't be able to work until tomorrow night. That was okay though, I had study hall second period, during which students were allowed to use computers.

Oh well. I put Beethoven back on and started to work on sketching Jake's body.

In about an hour, it had a usable outline, meaning I could add color next. _Wow,_ I yawned while thinking, _tomorrow doesn't look so bad._

I leaned over to end Beethoven for the night and turn my light off. Snuggling unto my blanket, I softly wished my cat a goodnight, which was responded with a low purr. I murmured "'Night, Edward," a habit I'd developed since reading Twilight for the first time, years ago. As my eyelids drifted together, I wished for dreamless sleep, so morning would come sooner.

But with my luck, what was the point?

**AN: So? I had more fun writing this chapter, was it better? **

**While I'm here, I'll do some advertising. ****Forever Lost**** is another fic I'm working on that my friends won't read. Go read it and make me happy.**


	4. Dreams

**AN: Apologies, but this is possibly the rambliest chapter you've ever read. Before you go away and refuse to read it, let me explain: I was in Vermont for the last weekend with my mother and grandmother with no computer access. It drove me INSANE, so of course I blocked them out and wrote. I wrote one insanely long chapter, which I divided into two less insanely long chapters. And I also was listening to this song, and I wanted to put it in. Now that I actually have more than four readers [you have NO idea how excited that makes me, I want to have some fun. Guess the lyrics and you get a character. YIPEE. [can you tell I need inspiration for names? I also need a hot guy name, if anyone has any suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? Nope. Do I own this song? Nope.**

That night, I had the strangest dream. I was sitting in the cafeteria, alone, and I heard someone come up behind me. I turned to find Hayden, but he was Edward, too. Bronze hair, copper eyes, he was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen. Another person stood in front of me, and after a minute, I saw it was Jacob Black, the same one from my drawing. Both of them were staring at me with loving eyes, and I looked down, confused. I saw a long curtain of dark brown hair.

My eyes opened to view the pillow over my head. I was wide awake now, with no chance of going back to sleep. It was only an hour before I normally woke up, so I now had extra time to get ready. I reached across my cat to get my laptop, and received a bloody arm in return. "Thanks a bunch, Ronnie," I muttered. He started purring, stupid cat. I got up, walked around the bed, and opened my laptop to find an unexpected surprise-- the internet. I stared at the screen, willing my e-mail to load faster. Strangely enough, it did. Even more amazingly, I had a new e-mail from a certain famous author. I finally remembered to breathe and took an extra deep breath before reading:

_Grey,_

_I got really excited when I read your e-mail. A Twilight play? That sounds so cool! I'm all for it, but my lawyer wants to talk it over with me first. I do hope it works out though. I'll get back to you as soon as I meet with my lawyer. Good luck with Hayden!_

_Stephanie_

Um, WOW. I just received an e-mail from a famous author saying she liked my idea. I would say this is a pretty good start to my day. I responded with a chattier e-mail, going more in-depth about the deal with Hayden and expressing my excitement at having her e-mail me back. I finalized with urgency-- the scripts were due by the end of tomorrow.

Having gotten over my excitement spell, I turned my music on to my favorite song.

_Thinking of the words to say,_

_I'd like to think that this was fate._

_Reference to a song you love, _

_Spell confusion with a 'k'._

Ugh, tell me about it. I mean maybe I'm overly suspicious and over think everything, but who can blame me? I'm a crushing teenage girl, isn't that what we're supposed to do? Hayden sounded honestly confused when I verbally bit him last night. Except for that last part, he was so easy to talk to...

_Like a star without its strings, _

_I'm hanging here on these two wings._

_For that smile and those eyes... I'm falling_

My mind automatically jumped to an image of Hayden. How could I have been so suspicious last night? It was just jealousy, I guess. Both Rach and Dina were open and talkative, and I was the shy one, My friends were also gorgeous; Rachel had the "American dream" body: thin, light blonde hair, pale skin, green eyes. She was a bit... well, a fair amount on the short side, but that as all she could complain about. And she did. Quite a bit. Dina and I just drowned it out after a while. If Hayden hadn't heard her complain yet, then there was a great possibility that he did like her. I could just see his grey eyes watching her, and his long, dark hair hiding his face when she saw him...

_If time could stop, how could I make this more poetic_

_When there's nothing more pathetic to be said?_

Oh, shut up. I turned my music off, grabbed a hair tie, and ran downstairs. I stared at the clock-- apparently, I was thinking for too long. I picked up my bag and ran out to the end of my street, stopping only to grab an apple off the tree in my front yard. The bus was just getting there, so I slowed down and walked calmly aboard and landed in my usual seat, somewhere near the middle of the bus.

Once I was comfortable, I sighed and went back to my low self esteem. Rach and Dina were both amazing while managing to be almost complete opposites: Where Rach was pale and blonds, Dina was dark with long, dread locked hair. Rach wore bright colors and was rather perky where Dina wore only dark clothes and was more cat-like and reserved. Bright green eyes verses sparkly brown eyes. Bubbly, contagious laughter, contagious warm smiles. And I was somewhere in the middle-- poofy, dull-brown hair, pinkish skin, wore whatever, indifferent towards most things. Summed up, I was the boring one. Once, I expressed that to them and they protested violently. No, really. Dina kicked me and Rach pinched me, then they tried to prove why I was wrong. I was really artsy, they said. Really artistic, an amazing painter, good with clay... So I asked them if I was good at anything besides art. They brought up music.

I lived for music. No, I lived music. I've been playing piano for ten years, so I could appreciate the classes like Beethoven and Mozart, but what I really loved was a good rock song. Not hard rock, but alternative. I was intensely passionate about certain bands and was constantly getting my friends hooked on my music.

Well, at least I had two things that kept me from being boring. And Rachel and Dina...

I frowned. Did I just say that out loud? I listened to the girls in front of me finish talking in the minutes we had before we got to school.

"...Rachel and Dina hang out with her, that girl with enormous brown hair and green eyes? That's Grey. I don't know why anyone would like her, though. Have you seen her friends?"

I reached up to smooth down my apparently "enormous" hair. Why were they talking about me? Who liked me? And more importantly, why?

"It's weird. A guy like him could do so much better, I mean, seriously, he's..." I waited to hear the end of the sentence, but the bus pulled to a stop and the girls got off without another word. How obnoxious was that?

The bell rang, sending students running to advisory. I was the last one in, but it didn't really matter. I had the most laid back teacher in the school for an advisor. As long as we weren't killing each other, he let us do whatever we wanted. I sat on the desk in between my two best friends. They were both smiling, so evidently they had made up. Good, it was too early to deal with anything just yet. It was only 7:30; I'd much rather wait until lunch for drama. It was also easier to get advice when all three of us were talking together.

"So," Rach said, "What were you going to fill me in on last night?"

I gestured for them to come closer, and I whispered the phone conversation, word by word. At the end, Dina looked excited, and Rach offended.

"I can NOT believe he doesn't know who I am!" she screeched in a whisper.

"I didn't believe it either," I told them, and proceeded with last night's theory. "But I was probably just being paranoid, so I think I'll sit with him at lunch today." Even I was surprised when I said that. The notoriously shy one, eating lunch with a boy? I started to protest, but stopped. I could handle this. It was just like last night, but I could see his facial expressions this time.

You bring out, you show me light

I'm sorry if I hide, I'm too afraid to look inside

Dina got over her shock first. "Wow. Good for you. It's really not a big deal. We'll sit at a table next to yours. You'll be fine." And I believed it.

Rach was about to add something when the bell rang, scattering us to our different classes-- Dina to web design, Rach to chorus, and me to art. We promised we'd meet up at the beginning of lunch.

I walked to the art room briskly, excited for my favorite subject. My teacher was amazing, and it didn't hurt that I was her favorite student. I bet if I asked, she'd let me have open drawing today so I could work on my Jacob portrait. Might as well try it.

When I arrived, I asked to talk to her alone, and told her about my portrait. "...So I was thinking if I had open drawing today, I could..."

"Oh of course dear. Do you want me to check with your study hall teacher to see if you can miss that today? You never have any work, might as well put your time to good use, eh?"

I was amazed. That was even better than I was hoping for. "Um, yeah, that'd be great."

"So go ahead and get settled, dear. I'll be right back." She left in a rush, her long skirt flashing as she turned the corner out of the room.

I did as she asked and pulled my pastels, Ipod, and portrait out of my bag, getting comfortable quickly. As the first few notes of Beethoven's fifth sounded in my ears, I found my hand moving and my mind wandering.

Was I really going to go eat lunch with Hayden today? That would be awkward if he didn't expect it. But maybe he was planning to sit with me anyway? I tried to control my thoughts, but they kept coming back to him. Images of deep, grey eyes were all I could see.

_Our wish,_

_Each time,_

_Keeps me returning to you,_

_Night after night..._

_Lift me up as high as the clouds that warm the sky,_

_For you and I..._

A thought struck me: What if it was Hayden those girls were talking about on the bus? I laughed in my head. It was weird enough hearing the rumor that someone liked me, and for it to turn out to be Hayden would be straight unbelievable. But I could still dream...

I spent the next two periods thinking about the different ways lunch might go. When I was shaken awake by my teacher, she was expressing her amazement at my art, and wondering if I had even seen how good it was.

As a matter of fact, I hadn't. I glanced down at my work, and I was breathless. It was by far the best thing I'd ever done. It was so lifelike, and just... amazing.

Walking to lunch, it was all I could think about. At one point, I was so sure I actually saw Jacob like he was in my picture, but I convinced myself it was just my imagination.

I reached the doors to the cafeteria and took a deep breath before entering. Lunch was already half over, so I'd missed meeting us with Rach and Dina. I just had to dive straight into lunch with Hayden.

**AN: Ooh, I wonder how that will go? Actually I don't, 'cause I'm the author and I've already written it. But I'm considering rewriting it to be in Hayden's POV. Yes or no? Why don't you **_**review**_** and tell me?**


End file.
